In the production of silicon monocrystals grown by the Czochralski (CZ) method, polycrystalline silicon is melted within a crucible, such as a quartz crucible, of a crystal pulling device to form a silicon melt. A puller lowers a seed crystal into the melt and slowly raises the seed crystal out of the melt, solidifying the melt onto the seed crystal to form an ingot. In a continuous CZ method, polycrystalline silicon is added to the melt while the seed crystal is raised out of the melt. The addition of polycrystalline silicon may affect the temperature of the melt and may generate disturbances along the surface of the melt. However, the temperature and the stability of the surface of the melt immediately adjacent to the ingot must be maintained substantially constant to produce a high quality single crystal. In addition, the melt immediately adjacent to the ingot must be kept free of solid feedstock. Also, characteristics of the melt such as oxygen content must be closely controlled. Prior systems for accomplishing these goals have not been completely satisfactory. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient and effective system and method to control characteristics of the melt immediately adjacent to the ingot.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.